My First My Last
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Gadis yang sangat kasar ini merupakan gadis cantik yang sangat rupawan dan menjadi pujaan di sekolah, hanya saja karena sifatnya yang seperti itu jarang ada yang dekat dengannya. Namun, ia berubah total setelah dipertemukan dengan seorang pria yang ia juluki "Babyface" dalam acara pentas seni di musim panas. For A Lifetime of Memories II event, theme no.3 (Arts). RnR Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Cover by: Akasuna no Sasori_

_I really trully take no provit_

**MY FIRST | MY LAST**

SasoSaku Fanfiction dedicated for **ALM II **[A Lifetime of Memories II]

Theme #3:** Arts**

Warning: Contains very many misstyp/AU/**OOC**/alur kecepetan/plot pas-pasan/etc

_...you can stop reading from now if you don't like it…_

…

…

*BUAGHH*

Sebuah pukulan bersarang di dagu pria itu ketika bersiul melihat gadis _cherry _nan seksi tersebut. Beberapa teman-temannya berlarian melihat gadis itu yang cukup menyeramkan meskipun kulit luarnya sangat menawan.

Haruno Sakura. Tentu saja nama itu masih sedikit asing untuk anak kelas satu yang baru masuk kemarin di tahun ajaran baru. Tetapi bagi anak kelas dua bahkan tiga, mendengar namanya pun bisa membuat merinding.

Memang benar dia menjadi pujaan di sekolah karena cantik dan juga kaya. Tetapi tentu saja tak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena walaupun sangat menawan—dan menggoda tentunya tetapi dia lebih bagaikan "Mawar merah yang berduri racun".

Kenapa "Mawar merah yang berduri racun" itu dikarenakan ia satu-satunya **Wanita **yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler bela diri Taekwondo, Karate, juga Judo lalu mampu mengatur waktunya untuk mengikuti ketiga ekskul itu dalam seminggu. Penguasaannya tentang seni bela diri membuat anak kelas tiga dan juga kelas dua bahkan beberapa adik kelasnya yang sekarang takut.

**-o-**

Awal musim panas benar-benar menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang selalu dan selalu dinantikan oleh para siswa SMA di Jepang_. _Disaat semua orang berlibur, menghabiskan waktu di pantai, atau berjalan mengunjungi wisata kuliner di kota, atau mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pacar di Taman. Tetapi tidak bagi _Konoha Senior Highschool_—

"Awal musim panas... kenapa tidak libur saja?" rintih pria _pierching_ itu.

"Ne- Yahiko-_senpai_. Kalau terlalu banyak mengeluh nanti kebahagiaanmu akan hilang," sahut seorang anak bertopeng yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Berapa kali kubilang kita ini satu kelas, Tobi. Apa kau perlu memanggilku _senpai_?" balas Yahiko.

"Sudah kebiasaan." Tobi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hh, dimana Konan?" tanya Yahiko.

"Dia dan Nagato-_senpai_ mengambil perlengkapan untuk persiapan pentas seni nanti—"

"Be-Benar juga. Argh, kenapa harus ada acara di musim panas ini?" potong Yahiko dan membuat Tobi tertawa lepas melihat penderitaan _senpai_-nya itu.

"Yoh, _un_."

Yahiko dan Tobi melirik dua orang yang datang ke arah mereka yang tadinya menyapa dari kejauhan. Sasori dan Deidara berjalan lalu duduk di samping mereka. Yahiko menatap Sasori agak lama tetapi akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Tobi hanya tertawa kecil saat kedua orang itu datang.

"Apa yang lucu, _un_?" umpat Deidara pada Tobi.

"Deidara-_senpai_... _retsleting_ celanamu terbuka," tunjuk Tobi.

"Whahaha." Yahiko tertawa terbahak-bahak saat baru menyadari kata-kata Tobi.

*BUAGH*

Sebuah pukulan Deidara bersarang di tengkuk Tobi saat tingkat kegeraman pria itu sudah mencapai batasnya, "Sasori. Kenapa kau tidak bilang, sedari tadi gadis-gadis tertawa melihatku," teriak Deidara ke arah Sasori.

"..." Sasori hanya diam dan membuat Deidara seakan meledak.

"Sudah hentikan. Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah tahu tentang aturan pentas seni yang baru. Aku baru ingat ini saat Tobi membicarakannya tadi," terang Yahiko.

"Aturan baru? Apa yang _sensei_ semua pikirkan, _un_?" ucap Deidara tak tenang.

"Lalu?" sela Tobi.

"Pertama, anak kelas satu takkan tampil karena ini masih masa-masa mereka baru masuk dan hanya anak kelas dua dan tiga yang tampil dalam pentas. Kedua, akan ada sistem pasangan antar kelas—"

"APAA, SISTEM PASANGAN? YANG BENAR SAJA, UN," teriak Deidara.

"Tentunya anak kelas 3 hanya akan berpasangan dengan anak kelas 3 lainnya seperti XII A dengan XII B berlaku juga dengan anak kelas 2. Masalahnya adalah bukan kita yang menentukan dengan siapa kita akan berpasangan," lanjut Yahiko.

"Huaaaaa, untuk apa tujuan _sensei_ semua melakukan ini," rintih Tobi.

"Sepertinya untuk mempererat jalinan persahabatan antar kelas. Kau tau 'kan, karena beda kelas kita jarang tegur sapa—"

Kata-kata Yahiko terpotong saat seorang gadis berambut pendek warna merah muda lewat di depan mereka dengan membawa sebuah tas hitam besar. Tobi hanya melirik ke samping, Deidara mengusap sedikit kukunya dengan jempolnya, Yahiko hanya duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Sasori— Sasori memandang dingin gadis itu.

"Psst- Sasori-_senpai_... Jangan lihat!" bisik Tobi.

"Apa yang kau lihat,_ babyface_?" ucap Sakura saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ehhh- Sasori, bisa kau ambilkan ponsel milikku yang ada di jok?" Yahiko melempar kuncinya ke arah Sasori... Mencoba menyelamatkannya dari dialog dengan Sakura.

"Hn." Sasori memalingkan pandangannya lalu berjalan melewati Sakura tak peduli gadis itu sedikit geram melihat sikapnya.

*GRB*

Sakura dengan cepat melangkah mendahuluinya lalu mencengkram kerah Sasori, "Kau... kelihatannya tidak takut denganku?"

"..."

"Apa aku harus takut? Dan... Apa aku harus peduli?" tanya Sasori setelah mereka terdiam agak lama.

"Ehhh—Sebaiknya kita ambil berdua... Kau kelihatan pucat," ucap Yahiko.

Yahiko melepas tangan Sakura dari kerah baju Sasori dan berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat parkir. Tetapi setelah Sakura berjalan agak cepat dan melalui mereka, Yahiko dan Sasori kembali ke tempat duduk bersama Tobi dan Deidara.

"Apa perlu ku terangkan sedikit padamu tentang posisi dia, Sasori?" tanya Yahiko.

"Aku tahu. Dia anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki yang memberi banyak dana untuk _Konoha Senior Highschool _hingga bisa seperti sekarang. Orang yang sangat dihormati kepala sekolah, Hiruzen-_san_. Tapi aku tekankan, aku tak peduli siapa dia dan juga aku tak takut dengannya," balas Sasori yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hehe, aku tau dia akan berkata begitu, _un_." Deidara tersenyum sumringah mendengar kata-kata Sasori.

"Anoo- Apa aku baru sadar. Ternyata kata-kata Yahiko-_senpai_ benar, Sasori -_senpai_ kelihatannya tambah pucat?" lanjut Tobi.

Yahiko memandangi kepergian Sasori, dilihatnya si rambut merah itu sudah seringkali menjauhi mereka semenjak awal musim panas ini. Yahiko pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba menepis pikiran buruknya tentang Sasori.

'Sasori,' gumam Yahiko.

_**~Somewhere...**_

"Baiklah, itu sudah semuanya. _Arigatou ne_, Nagato." Konan mengelap sedikit keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"_Douitta_," balas Nagato yang kemudian duduk di samping Konan.

"Konan-_chan_... Nagato-_chan_..."

Mereka berdua melirik Shizune-_sensei_ yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dengan membawa beberapa kertas dan juga map. Nagato dan Konan pun memilih berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Shizune-_sensei_.

"Kalian berdua dari kelas XII A 'kan? Nah, ini data pasangan pentas XII A dengan XII B. Tolong beritahu dan jangan lupa juga bagikan dengan teman kalian yang lain. Oh ya mengingat kau dan Nagato juga anggota OSIS, ini data anggaran kemarin. Sudah di setujui kepala sekolah." Shizune memberikan sekumpulan kertas dan map yang dibawanya tadi pada Konan dan Nagato.

"Nah, tolong ya!" Shizune pun meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Nagato sedikit mengintip kertas berisikan informasi pasangan pentas seni yang ada di tangan Konan, "Y-Yang benar saja. Aku harus berpasangan dengan Naruto? Apa yang akan kami tampilkan nanti?" ucap Nagato.

"Hmn, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita bagikan ini pada yang lain," potong Konan.

**-o-**

"Aku berpasangan dengan Aburame Shino. Itu membosankan sekali, apa yang cocoknya akan kami tampilkan nanti, _un_?" Deidara menampar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Humn, Tobi dapat pasangan Rock Lee. Um- enaknya menampilkan senam aerobik yah," ucap Tobi spontan dan membuat yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Inuzuka Kiba sementara Itachi dengan Sasuke. Hm, beruntung sekali Itachi bisa dapat pasangan yang satu rumah dengannya," sahut Yahiko sembari melihat dua kertas di tangannya.

"Yah sudah, kalau begitu aku dan Nagato akan membagikan ini dengan teman yang lain." Konan dan Nagato pun melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Sasori, _un_?" tanya Deidara dan Yahiko pun mengubrak-ubrak kertas di tangan Konan yang harus kembali terhenti.

"Sasori berpasangan dengan—"

**xxx**

Seperti biasa, jam dua di hari Selasa adalah waktu untuk eksul Seni musik. Terlihat seorang berambut merah memasuki ruangan sepi itu, dia adalah murid 'terakhir' dalam ekskul Seni musik. Wajar saja, karena disini jarang ada yang tertarik dengan seni musik. Kebanyakan anak laki-laki kelas satu, dua, dan tiga memilih ekskul futsal dan basket, untuk anak perempuan mereka memilik ekskul voli karena—instrukturnya yang cukup rupawan, selain itu beberapa lagi memilih ekskul seni bela diri sekolah (Judo, Taekwondo, dan Karate).

Sasori mengambil lembaran kertas nada yang ia tulis sewaktu istirahat tadi. Jemarinya mulai memainkan piano besar itu dan melantunkan nada-nada yang sangat indah. Tangan piawainya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dan nyaris tak melewatkan satu _note_ pun. Sebuah lagu yang indah hingga—

*BRAK*

Sebuah pintu di buka paksa dari luar dengan sebuah tendangan. Seorang wanita berambut pink melemparkan tas hitamnya ke lantai lalu mendekati Sasori yang tengah memainkan piano tanpa menghiraukan kedatangan Sakura. Sakura pun lantas memukulkan telapak tangannya ke sekumpulan _note_ itu hingga mengacaukan permainan nada Sasori.

"Kita akan berpasangan dalam pentas seni. Jadi sebaiknya kau ikut memikirkan bagaimana kombinasi yang bagus, _babyface_," ucap Sakura.

"... Apa kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Sasori setelah agak lama diam dan jelas membuat Sakura kesal.

"Dengar. Kau pikir aku mau berpasangan denganmu? Selain itu aku hanya tidak ingin **tidak menampilkan apapun** karena Kepala Sekolah akan menghukum pasangan yang tidak tampil," sentak Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang kau bisa?" tanya Sasori sembari memasukkan kertas nadanya ke dalam tasnya.

"Seni bela diri," jawab Sakura.

"Tch, yang benar saja. Mana mungkin menggabungkan seni musik dan seni bela diri," balas Sasori sinis.

"Ugh. Memangnya kau tak bisa hal lain selain musik. Kenapa tak belajar bela diri singkat saja denganku kemudian kita tampilkan gerakan bela diri," balas Sakura lagi sembari mencengkram kerah baju Sasori tetapi Sasori hanya menatapnya dingin dan diam... sampai Sakura pun tersadar dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"...Kau sendiri. Kenapa tak belajar musik denganku saja lalu kemudian kita tampilkan duet sebagai pianis," jawab Sasori.

"Aku tidak suka bermain musik...terutama piano." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasori.

Sasori menutup _retleting _tasnya setelah selesai memasukkan semua keperluannya, terlalu terburu-buru bahkan ia tak sadar sebuah kertas simfoninya tertinggal di atas piano. Karena aktifitas musiknya sekarang sedang terganggu oleh Sakura maka ia pun memilih untuk segera pulang meskipun ia baru saja datang. Ia benar-benar malas harus berurusan dengan gadis ini.

"K-Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasori yang sudah bersiap pulang.

"...Aku tak peduli dengan pentas seni. Kalau kau mau, kau cari saja pasangan yang lain!" sahut Sasori.

"A-APAA?"

**-o-**

"Argh, Nagato-_san_, apa kau serius ingin menampilkan _beatbox_? Ini susah untuk dipelajari." Naruto mengelap sedikit liur yang menetes di pinggir bibirnya karena sedari tadi terus gagal berlatih _beatbox_.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita duet saja?" tanya Nagato.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menyanyi." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, penuh keputusaan.

"Humn, oh Sasori. Bagaimana latihanmu—"

"..." Sasori hanya berlalu membawa tasnya tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Nagato dan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kenapa dia? Dia mulai mirip dengan Teme," ucap Naruto melihat pria berambut merah itu bersikap sangat dingin.

"Yah, kau tau mungkin dia sedikit dapat tekanan karena harus berpasangan dengan Sakura," jawab Nagato sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh jadi Sasori-_san_ berpasangan dengan Sakura-_chan_ 'kah. Wah, harusnya ia merasa bersyukur, bukannya bersikap dingin seperti itu," sahut Naruto dan Nagato pun mulai kembali tersenyum.

"Sasori. Belakangan ini dia aneh. Pertama dia mulai sedikit menjaga jarak dari semua orang, bahkan kami teman sekelasnya. Terlebih lagi sekarang... dia terlihat lebih— ah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan." Nagato mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya tentang Sasori.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik tentukan saja, kau mau menampilkan apa?" Nagato mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

**xxx**

Seminggu berlalu dan pentas seni akan diadakan besok. Terlihat meskipun ini sudah lewat jam pulang tetapi masih banyak terlihat murid berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah karena berlatih keras untuk pentas seni nanti. Ada yang bernyanyi, latihan berdansa, melakukan _shuffle dance_ juga _breakdance_, bahkan belajar trik sulap.

Tak lama mereka semua yang sedang asik berlatih diam karena seorang wanita berambut pink dengat aura dingin dan mematikan lewat lalu masuk ke ruang seni musik. Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan latihan seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun.

*BRAKK*

Sakura kembali menendang pintu itu hingga terbuka paksa. Dia melirik ke sana ke mari dengan tatapan haus darah tetapi ia tak menemukan apapun. Itu hanyalah ruangan kosong yang ditempati piano besar juga beberapa alat musik lainnya.

"Ugh Ini sudah satu minggu, sampai kapan kau mau membuang-buang waktu, _babyface_?" Sakura mendecih kesal lalu memegangi kedua lengannya dengan tangannya sambil menghentak-hentak pelan kakinya.

Matanya terhenti saat melihat selembar kertas yang ada di atas piano. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan namun tak ada siapapun. Sakura pun menaruh tas hitamnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju piano yang Sasori sempat mainkan kemarin. Diambilnya kertas itu, mata _emerald_ miliknya melirik setiap nada simfoni yang ditulis oleh Sasori. Setelah selesai ia pun menaruhnya kembali kertas itu ke tempatnya, ia pun kembali melirik ke sekitarnya seolah memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Ternyata...kau bisa juga menulis seni yang indah seperti ini, _babyface_," ucap Sakura.

Jemarinya pun menyentuh sebuah _tuts_ piano sedangkan matanya melirik sebuah kertas simfoni itu. Perlahan satu sampai dua _tuts_ kemudian Sakura pun terus mengikuti alur simfoni di kertas itu hingga ia sendiri merasa terbawa oleh alunan nada itu. Jemarinya yang piawai pun bergerak menari di atas papan piano dan mengikuti alur indah seni musik yang Sasori tulis, bahkan ia pun tak sadar seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam dan memperhatikannya memainkan piano.

"...Aku tau kau tak suka bermain musik, terutama piano. Tapi aku tak tau kau bisa memainkannya."

*KRANG*

Sakura terkejut dan permainan pianonya terhenti saat ia salah menekan _tuts_ nada. Ia melirik ke arah pintu melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah berkulit pucat tengah memandanginya seolah meminta jawaban atas pernyataannya tadi. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori mencoba melawan intimidasi Sasori.

"A-Aku..."

"Jadi, kenapa tidak memainkan piano berdua saja. Kau tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan kombinasi apa untuk nanti," potong Sasori.

"Ka-Kau salah. Aku tidak suka bermain piano. Dan aku... aku tak ingin bermain piano," ucap Sakura yang mulai melemah.

"Lalu...kenapa kau bisa memainkannya?"

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam dan akhirnya ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya. Sudah sepatutnya anak seorang perdana menteri terutama wanita bersikap anggun dan elegan. Ayah dan Ibuku tidak memperbolehkanku memainkan alat musik seperti gitar dan memaksaku untuk memainkan biola juga piano," lanjut Sakura.

"Tapi aku merasa itu bukan aku. Itu adalah boneka diriku yang memakai gaun indah dari ayah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa hidup. Karena itu akupun memilih untuk tidak tinggal bersama mereka. Aku memilih menyewa sebuah rumah meskipun itu masih harus memakai uang mereka dengan alasan aku ingin mandiri—"

"Ah, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras ingin tampil di pentas, kita tak punya rencana apapun sekarang. Kecuali kau mau berubah pikiran," potong Sasori yang kemudian berjalan dan mengambil kertas simfoninya.

Sakura kebingungan. Ia tak ingin memainkan alat musik apapun terutama piano. Selain itu, Sasori juga tak ingin samasekali belajar seni bela diri darinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa seni bela diri dan seni musik tidak bisa disatukan dengan mudah.

"Kita tak punya pilihan. Salah satu dari kita harus mengalah," lanjut Sasori.

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang aku takkan pernah dan **tak akan** pernah memainkan piano." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasori.

"Yah sudah itu masalahmu... bukan masalahku." Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dan duduk di pojok lalu mengeluarkan laptop hitam miliknya.

"A-Apa maksudmu. Apa kau serius tidak mau tampil, _babyface_? Ini adalah hari terakhir," teriak Sakura.

"...Sudah kubilang aku tak tertarik," balas Sasori sembari membuka beberapa file laptopnya.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Bukankah ini saatnya kau memainkan alat musik bodohmu itu?" ucap Sakura dengan sinis.

"Ini masih jam 13.00 P.M dan ekskul dimulai pada jam 14.00. Selain itu kau membuat hawa udara disini tidak enak. Bisa-bisa nadanya akan sumbang kalau ada kau," sahut Sasori dan sukses membuat Sakura geram.

"APPPAA?"

*BRAK..BRK..CPK*

"He-Hentikan, itu laptopku."

"Memangnya kenapa, hancur satu aku bisa ganti sepuluh kalau aku mau," teriak Sakura.

"Ugh. Dasar gadis iblis!" Sasori pun dengan cekatan mengapai tangan Sakura yang memegang laptopnya yang masih terbuka dengan tidak hati-hati.

*KRAT..BRK..KSH*

Sasori berhasil merampas laptopnya kembali setelah sedikit memaksa merebutnya dari tangan Sakura sementara Sakura merasa tambah kesal karena harus kalah oleh lelaki lemah seperti Sasori. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun terdiam karena mendengar sebuah— alunan lagu piano yang lumayan kasar.

"E-Eh dimana asalnya lagu itu?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba mencari asal suara.

"Um. Disini! Kau tak sengaja mempercepat videonya saat mengambilnya dariku." Sasori memperlihatkan video Final Fantasy yang ia tonton di laptopnya tadi.

"Bukankah itu lagu instrumental piano?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah... kurasa kau benar." Sasori memutar balik adegan _battle_ dalam video itu sehingga lagu ost piano itu terdengar kembali. Sakura dan Sasori pun berpandangan sesaat agak lama.

"...Kau punya modem?" tanya Sasori dan Sakura pun berjalan mengambil modem dalam tas hitamnya lalu melempar ke arah Sasori.

Sasori pun langsung mencoba untuk terkoneksi dengan internet. Ia terus melakukan _surfing_ di sebuah _site_ hingga akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sakura pun mendekati Sasori dan ikut melirik ke arah layar laptop pria itu.

"Ini adalah salah satu ost dari Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. **Tatakau Mono Tachi (Piano Version)** yang di _arrasement_ oleh **Uematsu Nobuo**," terang Sasori.

"Apa... pikiran kita sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Sejauh ini 90% sama. Tetapi ada bagian lembut dalam nada ini. Jadi?" Sasori melirik Sakura.

"Aku rasa untuk nada lembut ada gerakan yang harus di ubah. Dengan sedikit penyesuaian... mungkin bisa. Berapa lama yang kau butuhkan untuk mempelajari nada itu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"3 Jam, sudah cukup bagiku."

"Baiklah, sementara kau mempelajarinya pindahkan lagu itu ke mp3 milikku. Aku akan berlatih dengan mp3 sampai kau selesai." Sakura memberikan mp3 miliknya pada Sasori.

Mereka pun mulai bekerja. Untuk memudahkannya Sasori mendengarkan lagu lewat laptopnya lalu perlahan mulai menulis simfoni itu dalam kertas nada. Sementara Sakura, ia duduk diam mendengar lagu itu di mp3 miliknya 2-3 kali kemudian ia mencoba melakukan beberapa gerakan seni bela diri.

Sempat gagal karena keseimbangannya terganggu di karenakan musik di telinganya tapi gadis ini pun mulai membiasakan diri. Begitu pula dengan Sasori, ia pun harus mencoret beberapa nada yang tidak sesuai saat mencoba meng-_arrasement_ ulang nada itu di pianonya. Namun perlahan tapi pasti ia juga bergerak dan hampir menyelesaikan simfoni itu.

3 Jam berlalu dan mereka menyelesaikan latihan mereka, tak menghiraukan meskipun hari sudah mulai sore juga siswa-siswa yang lain sudah pulang. Sakura duduk di lantai karena kelelahan, terlihat keringat membasahi T-Shirt putih dengan gambar _cherry_ di bajunya. Sasori mengelap sedikit keringat yang ada di dahinya, ketika ia melihat Sakura dengan penampilan seperti itu sontak sedikit semburat merah keluar diantara pipinya.

"_Babyface_. Bisa ambilkan handuk dalam tasku?" ucap Sakura sembari melepas _headset_ miliknya.

Sasori pun membuka tas hitam Sakura. Dilihatnya berbagai alat mengerikan bersemayam dalam tas Sakura seperti _body protector_, beberapa buah sabuk, baju Taekwondo dan Judo, tali tambang, belati, bahkan beberapa buah bata (?).

"Ini," Sasori melempar handuk merah muda itu ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu pun mulai mengelap keringat yang ada di wajah dan bajunya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Sasori setelah mereka beristirahat agak lama.

"Baiklah. Ayo lakukan!" Sakura mengelap keringatnya untuk terakhir kalinya dan mulai kembali berdiri.

Mereka pun melakukan sikronisasi antara nada simfoni yang Sasori mainkan dan juga gerakan bela diri Sakura. Tentu saja tak mudah, karena ini adalah latihan pertama mereka dan mungkin latihan terakhir mereka. Karena itu Sakura begitu serius menggerakkan setiap gerakannya. Hingga musik dan gerakan itu akhirnya bisa sinkron dan mulai menjadi harmoni baru.

"Hhh... hhh... itu sudah semua. Aku rasa kita siap?" Sakura berbaring di lantai dengan T-Shirt basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

*PUK*

Sebuah jaket hitam dengan corak api merah mendarat di wajah manisnya membuat gadis itu terbangun sejenak dan melirik Sasori. Sasori seolah tidak peduli dan memasukkan beberapa kertas-kertas hasil kerja mereka tadi kedalam tasnya. Seulas senyuman pun terukir di wajah Sakura melihat sikap dingin pria itu.

"_Iku_." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura berniat membantu gadis itu berdiri, tapi agak lama gadis itu tak merespon.

"Sa-Sasori...Sebenarnya aku...tak bisa berdiri lagi." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona ke samping membuat Sasori menghela nafas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri, lihat sekarang kau tak bisa kemana-mana."

"Ka-Kalau aku tak sungguh-sungguh bagaimana besok?"

Sasori pun terdiam lalu menghela nafas. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Sakura dan menyelipkan tangannya di lipatan lutut Sakura lalu mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_. Gadis itu pun terkejut dan memberikan perlawanan dengan mengacak-ngacak muka Sasori juga kerah bajunya serta apapun yang bisa ia gapai.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan, _He-Hentai_. Kau memang mesum," teriak Sakura yang sudah salah tingkah.

"Cerewet, berhenti bergerak. Kau mau kutinggal sendirian disini?" balas Sasori dan membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Ugh." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya tak mau memandang Sasori sementara pria itu hanya terus berjalan.

Agak lama perlahan matahari pun mulai terbenam dan bulan mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Sasori terus berjalan menggendong Sakura menembus dinginnya malam, sementara sang gadis hanya bisa terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya Sasori pun berhenti sebentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong... rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sasori dan membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Jadi kau membawaku tanpa tahu jalan, _babyface_. Lurus saja lalu belok kiri rumah ke dua persimpanan itu rumahku," terang Sakura dan mereka pun kembali berjalan.

"Rumah kita ternyata searah, rumahku tinggal lurus dan berjarak lima rumah dari persimpangan itu," tunjuk Sasori.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di tujuan. Dan Sasori mencoba membuka pintu gerbang rumah kost Sakura tetapi Sakura menahannya dan ia pun mengerti. Sasori pun menurunkan Sakura di depan pintu, meskipun sedikit kesulitan tapi Sakura masih sanggup sedikit berdiri.

"_Arigatou_..." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Um. _Oyasumi_," Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dan berbelok di simpangan. Sakura yang masih berdiri melihat kepergian Sasori pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

Sasori berjalan lalu berbelok di simpangan menuju rumahnya. Tetapi setelah ia berbelok dan yakin bahwa Sakura pun sudah masuk ia pun tersandar di pinggir dinding dekat jalan. Keringat dinginnya mengalir melewati dahi, sedari tadi ia telah cukup lama menahannya. Dilihatnya lengannya sedikit membiru, rasanya sangat sangat sakit.

Dicobanya untuk terus menahan, hingga nafasnya perlahan-lahan mulai teratur seiring sinar bulan menyinari wajah pucatnya. Ia pun mulai berjalan pulang, mencoba beristirahat dari hari yang cukup berat ini.

**...**

**...**

**To Be Continued**

_**A/N:**__ Waaah ngga nyangka ficnya rada-rada GaJe ^_~ humnn, ada yang mau nebak gimana endingnya... #hmnn?#_

_Yah, chap terakhir akan di update tanggal **06 **__**April 2013**__ tetapi kalau reviunya banyak mungkin bisa lebih cepat..hehehe ^_~_

_Jaa Ne- Jangan lupa reviu taaah... XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Cover by: Akasuna no Sasori_

_I really trully take no provit_

**MY FIRST | MY LAST**

SasoSaku Fanfiction dedicated for **ALM II **[A Lifetime of Memories II]

Theme #3:** Arts**

Warning: Contains very many misstyp/AU/**OOC**/alur kecepetan/plot pas-pasan/etc

_...you can stop reading from now if you don't like it…_

…

…

Gemuruh tepuk tangan bergema di mana-mana dan terlebih lagi teriakan wanita semakin menggila saat Sasuke dan Itachi menyelesaikan lirik terakhir mereka. Seluruh siswi kelas satu langsung pingsan saat perasaan mereka tak tertahan lagi, memang dua kakak beradik ini sangat menawan terutama bagi para wanita di _Konoha Senior Highschool_.

"Yah, itu tadi **Snow (Hey Oh)** dari **Red Hot Chili Peppers** yang dibawakan dengan sangan menawan oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Berikutnya tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk penampilan dari pasangan Haruno Sakura juga Akasuna Sasori," teriak Iruka-_sensei_ dengan penuh semangat tetapi begitu mendengar nama Sakura seluruh penonton terdiam dan tak ada yang bereaksi sedikitpun.

Sakura masuk dengan sebuah baju putih khas olahraga karate meskipun tak ada tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya diam di sampingnya sambil mengatur beberapa kertas, saat Sasori melirik Sakura pun mengangguk lalu maju beberapa langkah ke depan.

Sasori pun mulai menekan ragam tuts nada piano itu diiringi gerakan Sakura. Awalnya nada yang keras berdampingan dengan beberapa gerakan pukulan dan tendangan lalu lari gerakan memutar dan lainnya. Agak lama penonton melihat hingga akhirnya terbawa suasana merasakan gerakan Sakura begitu senada dengan alunan musik milik Sasori.

Tak berapa lama musik berubah menjadi lembut diiringi gerakan biasa terutama bagi mereka yang melihatnya gerakan yang sangat indah dan gemulai, tetapi sebenarnya cukup mematikan bila di jadikan gerakan untuk memukul target. Kemudian gelombang berubah kasar terus lembut dan saat kasar Sakura mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya tetapi saat nada berubah lembut ia menoba sefeminim mungkin dengan menggerakkan gerakan indah yang sebenarnya berupa tangkisan dan hindaran semata.

Penonton pun terkesima melihat paduan antara gerakan Sakura dan alunan musik Sasori yang begitu _klop_. Sasori pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya menandakan lagu hampir selesai. Sakura pun mengerti lalu ia mempercepat gerekannya dan mengeluarkan gerakan-gerakan khusus sehingga membuat penonton berdecak kagum.

Hingga akhirnya permainan Sasori dan Sakura selesai. Awalnya mereka terdiam agak lama, meskipun tahu bahwa Sasori dan Sakura telah selesai. Sakura pun menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis, ia pun melangkah kembali setelah memberi hormat pada penonton.

Seorang penonton memberikan _standing applause_ dan membuat langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Ia pun berbalik dan melihat beberapa penonton mulai memberikan _standing applause_, perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya seluruh penonton, siswa-siswi yang melihat pertunjukan Sakura dan Sasori memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sasori pun berjalan meninggalkan pianonya dan berdiri di samping Sakura kemudian mereka berdua pun memberikan hormat pada penonton lalu kembali berjalan ke belakang panggung.

"Pertunjukan yang luar biasa. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Gai-_sensei_ merebut _mic_ dari Iruka dan membuat Iruka tertawa kecil.

**-o-**

Para penonton pun mulai hening. Ini dikarenakan beberapa dari mereka mulai menulis nama peserta yang hadir dalam kertas _voting_. Begitupula dengan juri yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi, Namikaze Minato, dan Tsunade Hashirama asik berdiskusi mengenai penampilan para peserta tadi.

Tak terlewatkan suasana agak hening di belakang panggung pentas seni, seluruh peserta terlihat gugup menantikan hasil pementasan. Simpel, ini dikarenakan Kepala Sekolah Hiruzen Sarutobi menghadiahkan sebuah piala emas, perak, dan perunggu serta nilai A+ untuk 3, 2, dan 1 mata pelajaran.

"Baiklah, inilah hasil dari pementasan. Pertama, hasil dari vote penonton hanya mempengaruhi 25% dari penilaian sementara juri memegang penuh 75%. Selain itu, hasil keputusan bersifat mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat," terang Iruka-_sensei_ yang langsung memberikan _microphone_ di tangannya pada Hiruzen.

"Inilah hasil dari pementasan. Peringkat pertama jatuh kepada—"

Sakura langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk lalu memejamkan mata sementara Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura lalu menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu kemudian ia kembali mencoba mendengarkan sembari bersandar di dinding.

"Pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi." Gemuruh tepuk tangan pun tiba dari seluruh penonton diiringi Sasuke dan Itachi yang melangkah keluar kembali ke panggung sementara Sakura hanya menunduk menandakan ia sangat kecewa.

"Itu latihan satu hari. Tentu saja aku tak berharap kita akan langsung menang, Sakura." Sasori mencoba menghibur Sakura sembari sesekali menggosok kepala gadis itu hingga ia pun sedikit tenang.

Kini Minato memegang _microphone_ lalu melanjutkan membaca hasil pementasan, "Baiklah, peringkat kedua jatuh kepada—"

"Pasangan Haruno Sakura dan Akasuna Sasori."

"YAH," teriak Sakura senang dan langsung memeluk erat leher Sasori sementara pria itu hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, membuat murid-murid yang lain terheran-heran.

"..._S-Sumimasen_," ucap Sakura saat mulai sedikit sadar sembari melepas pelukannya lalu saling berbalik badan mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Se-Sebaiknya kita ke panggung sekarang," ucap Sakura.

"Dan peringkat ke tiga jatuh kepada— pasangan Uzumaki Nagato dan Uzumaki Naruto," lanjut Tsunade.

*PAK*

"Kita sudah berusaha keras," ucap Nagato dan memberikan tos pada Naruto.

Mereka berenam pun kini berdiri di panggung pentas seni. Ketiga juri membawa masing-masing ketiga piala dan memberikannya pada masing-masing salah satu pasangan. Tak terlewatkan pula saat foto bersama setelah mereka bertiga masing-masing memegang pialanya, terutama harus bahagia saat mendapat nilai A+ di mata pelajaran yang mereka mau di rapor nanti.

**xxx**

Kejadian itu adalah saat Sakura benar-benar tersenyum senang. Kini ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang benar-benar feminim, meskipun mengikuti banyak ekskul seni bela diri tapi ia tetap bersikap layaknya wanita. Dan perlahan ia pun mulai berubah menjadi 'angsa yang sangat menawan', hanya saja ia tak ingin menyambut perasaan laki-laki yang mencoba dekat dengannya karena ia... hanya tertarik dengan seorang pria yang selalu bersamanya sekarang.

"Hai, _babyface_..." sapa Sakura yang langsung memukulkan tinjunya pelan ke bahu Sasori membuat pria itu terkejut. Sasori pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu terdiam agak lama membuat Sakura heran.

"Kau kenapa, _babyface_?"

"...Tak apa," ucap Sasori ringan sembari memberikan senyum tipis pada Sakura.

Beberapa murid heran melihat mereka berdua yang berjalan pulang bersama. Seorang wanita yang dulunya kasar sekarang berjalan bersama dengan laki-laki yang dingin. Sedangkan beberapa berpikir mereka sangatlah cocok, karena Sakura sekarang tidak lagi pemarah atau menyeramkan seperti dulu sangat cocok bersanding dengan pria _maroon_ bak pangeran di sampingnya.

"...Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin ke toilet dulu," ucap Sasori.

"He? Tidak bisakah ditahan sampai rumah saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau mau aku mati?" Sasori tersenyum tipis begitupula Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan gerbang ya." Sakura pergi terlebih dahulu sementara Sasori berjalan ke arah lain menuju toilet.

Ia membuka pintu itu kemudian jatuh bersandar di dinding. Ia pun membuka sedikit lengan bajunya dan melihat sedikit bekas biru di bahunya. Sasori mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ia mengelap sedikit keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Ditahannya lagi rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya, sangat sakit. Agak lama tapi perlahan bekas biru itu hilang dan Sasori pun menurunkan lengan bajunya kemudian keluar dari Toilet.

Sakura menghentak-hentak pelan ujung kakinya menunggu Sasori, "Lama sekali?" ucapnya saat melihat Sasori yang akhirnya datang.

"Yah, banyak sekali," jawab Sasori santai.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan seorang gadis," teriak Sakura dan membuat Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Dari kejauhan Yahiko dan yang lain melihat Sakura dan Sasori yang berjalan pulang bersama. Konan mendekati Yahiko dan Itachi sedangkan Yahiko tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari Sasori. Nagato menghela nafas panjang kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu begitupula Tobi dan Deidara.

"Apa gadis itu perlu diberitahu?" tanya Konan.

"Sebaiknya biarkan ia mencari tahu sendiri atau Sasori yang mengatakannya," jawab Yahiko.

"Hn. Kau memang tak mengerti perasaan gadis. Mungkin sekarang ia merasa sangat bahagia tapi kau pikir ia masih bisa tersenyum setelah tahu hal itu? Semakin ia dekat dengan Sasori rasanya akan semakin sulit," ucap Itachi yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Menurutku Itachi benar. Akan lebih baik jika Sakura tidak dekat dengan Sasori," lanjut Konan.

**-o-**

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, Sakura melirik Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan diam. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

"_Babyface_?"

"Ah, maaf. Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Sasori dan membuat Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku mau mampir ke rumahmu hari ini," sahut Sakura.

"E-EH?"

"Kenapa, kau tak senang?"

"...Menurutmu aku harus senang kalau ada gadis yang datang ke rumahku?" tanya Sasori.

"Hm. Entahlah." Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"...Sayang sekali kamarku berantakan, jadi kau tidak bisa ke rumahku hari ini," balas Sasori.

"Oh jadi kau mengajak perempuan yang datang untuk langsung ke kamarmu. _HENTAI_." Sakura melirik Sasori dengan tatapan curiga.

"...Aku bercanda." Sasori membuka pintu pagarnya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"_Tadaimaa_," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"_Okaeri_." Seorang nenek dengan wajah ramah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Siapa wanita muda yang cantik ini, Sasori?" goda nenek itu.

"Um, nek namanya Haruno Sakura. Dia menyewa rumah dekat disini dua rumah dari simpangan dekat jalan. Sakura... dia nenekku. Nenek Chiyo." Sasori pun mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, senang berkenalan dengan anda Chiyo-_baa_." Sakura menjabat tangan nenek Chiyo dengan lembut.

"Suatu kehormatan keluarga Haruno mau berkunjung ke tempat kami," balas nenek Chiyo penuh hormat.

"Maaf. Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Oh. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Mari kita makan, jika dingin makanannya takkan enak lagi," pinta nenek Chiyo.

"Tentu." Sakura mengangguk setelah Sasori tersenyum sesaat padanya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja makan. Nenek Chiyo mempersilahkan Sakura dan Sasori duduk sementara beliau mengambil beberapa piring dan lauknya. Tak berapa lama meja itu pun dipenuhi dengan makanan sederhana namun menggugah selera karena baunya yang sangat harum.

"Ahh, kelihatannya sangat enak," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum senang.

"_**Ittadakimashu**_**...**"

Sakura mengambil beberapa lauk dan nasi yang telah disiapkan nenek dalam mangkuk. Sementara Sasori hanya diam melihat Sakura dan hanya meminum teh saja tanpa makan apapun. Ia melirik nenek di belakang mereka tengah mencuci piring dan gelas di tempat pencucian.

"Sudah lama, sejak teman Sasori datang kesini. Terakhir Yahiko dan yang lain datang sewaktu ia kelas 1 di _Konoha Junior Highschool_ untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok," ucap nenek Chiyo sembari meneruskan membasuh beberapa gelas.

"Umn. Eh- kau tidak makan?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori.

"...Melihatmu makan dengan lahap...membuat perutku langsung kenyang," sindir Sasori, membuat nenek Chiyo tertawa kecil dan Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu berhenti makan.

"Sudahlah... kau cukup berantakan juga kalau makan." Sasori pun sedikit membungkuk dari kursinya dan mengambil sebutir nasi yang ada di sudut bibi Sakura kemudian memakannya sontak wajah Sakura pun merona merah.

Sasori pun mengambil mangkuk nasi kecil dan mengambil beberapa lauk, tak peduli kalau Sakura sekarang tengah membeku dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Apakah pria itu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan terutama pada seorang wanita, itulah yang sedari tadi ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Sementara dari belakang nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum melihat mereka terutama wajah bahagia Sasori saat itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kenyang. Kalau begitu punyamu untukku." Sasori mencoba mengambil mangkuk nasi Sakura dan membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"E-Enak saja. Ini milikku." Sakura menjauhkannya dari tangan Sasori kemudian kembali memakannya dengan lahap. Sasori tersenyum tipis karena berhasil memanfaatkan sifat tidak mau kalah Sakura.

**-o-**

"Terimakasih sudah mampir, Haruno-_sama_." Nenek Chiyo membungkuk dan Sakura pun dengan cepat menahannya.

"Ti-Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu, nek. Aku lebih senang kalau dianggap biasa saja," pinta Sakura sambil memeluk nenek Chiyo.

Sakura pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasori. Gadis itu pun berjalan sambil terus senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah kenapa sesuatu hari ini membuatnya sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena ia bisa sangat dekat dengan Sasori— Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat berpikir hal aneh itu. Apa mungkin... ia menyukai Sasori. Tidak— Makan bersama tidak mungkin membuat ia langsung jatuh hati pada pria itu pikirnya.

**xxx**

Tiga hari berlalu, kali ini Sakura terlihat murung dari biasanya. Ini sudah tiga hari, Sasori tidak terlihat ada di sekolah. Ragam pertanyaan muncul di benak Sakura tentang Sasori, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria ini. Sakura kembali berjalan pulang sendirian, baru disadarinya bahwa semenjak pentas seni itu ia selalu pulang bersama dengan Sasori. Sekarang kembali terasa sepi saat Sasori tak ada bersamanya.

*SRHHH*

"EH?" Sakura tersadar saat seorang berjaket hitam dengan pola api merah berjalan melewatinya dan ia pun menangkap lengan pria itu.

"Sasori?" tanyanya.

"Sa-Sakura," jawab pria _maroon_ itu.

"Jadi selama ini kau ada? Kenapa pakai jaket hitam seperti itu?"

"A-Aku."

"Kau mulai menjauhiku," ucap Sakura lagi dan sukses membuat Sasori terdiam, iris _emerald_ Sakura melihat tubuh Sasori terlihat sangat pucat tetapi ia mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Maaf. Sakura kau sudah dengar 'kan, Hiruzen-_san_ akan memberikan libur satu minggu di akhir musim panas ini?" tanya Sasori sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah aku tau."

"A-Apa— Apa kau mau menemaniku... selama satu minggu ini."

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Nenek Chiyo sedang pergi?" potong Sakura.

"Bukan. Aku hanya... bosan di rumah." Sasori melirik ke arah lain tak mau memandang Sakura takut kebohongannya diketahui.

"Tunggu apa kau bilang menemanimu... maksudmu seperti. Se-Seperti Ke-Kencan.. 'kah?" tanya Sakura.

"...Mungkin." Sasori tersenyum tipis dan membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Ma-Mana mau aku menerima ajakan seperti itu, _babyface_." Sakura akhirnya membuang muka dan membuat Sasori tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah." Sasori melangkah pergi.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar. Se-Setelah kupikir aku juga tak ada acara, jadi akan sedikit... membosankan dirumah terus," kilah Sakura dan membuat Sasori tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu besok." Sasori pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura lebih dulu.

**-o-**

Sakura berdiri menunggu Sasori di persimpangan dekat rumah mereka. Sesekali di kipaskannya tangannya saat merasakan cuaca panas ini. Karena T-Shirt dan Jeans miliknya rasanya terik matahari dapat membakar seluruh tubuhnya itu, hingga Sasori pun akhirnya datang memakai jaket hitam yang ia pakai kemarin.

"Humn, kau memakai jaket di saat cuaca seperti ini?"

"Umn, aku suka jaket ini. _Iku_." Sasori menggandeng lengan Sakura dan membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

Mereka pun jalan-jalan ke taman, menikmati udara segar, mengunjungi taman bermain dan menikmati wahana-wahana yang ada disana, melakukan _hiking_, jalan-jalan dengan sepeda, menonton film di bioskop, _dinner_ di restoran yang indah, dan banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan selama seminggu. Ini kali pertama bagi Sakura, ia merasakan sangat sangat bahagia meskipun sedikit aneh karena Sasori hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum tapi itu sudah cukup baginya asalkan Sasori mau memerhatikannya. Kini gadis ini benar-benar dibuai oleh perasaan cintanya dengan Sasori. Bahkan malam ini ia dan Sasori tengah duduk berduaan di taman memandangi bintang-bintang dan rembulan, gadis itu hanya bersandar di bahu Sasori tapi mengingat hari yang tengah larut Sasori pun mengajak Sakura untuk segera pulang.

"Haaa. Malam yang menyenangkan, sayang besok kita harus kembali ke sekolah." Sakura berjalan beriringan Sasori menggandeng erat tangan pria itu dan berjalan pulang di bawah sinar rembulan.

"Ne- Gendong aku!" Sakura melirik Sasori yang sedari tadi diam dan sedikit senyum padanya kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia pun menaiki punggung Sasori membuat pria itu mengaduh.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Punggungku sedang sakit." Sasori sedikit tersenyum meskipun ia sakit dan membuat Sakura terpana.

"_Gomen ne_."

"_Ie, daijobu_," hibur Sasori dan akhirnya mereka pun tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini," ucap Sasori pelan.

"Um. E-to, kau terlihat... pucat. Kau yakin tak apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai menyadari wajah Sasori saat tersorot lampu depan rumahnya.

"Tak apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah," ucap Sakura dengan senang.

"Um, _Oyasuminasai... Hime_." Sasori menarik Sakura dan mengecup kening gadis itu membuat Sakura diam membeku. Sasori pun meninggalkan Sakura dan pulang ke rumahnya.

"_B-Babyface_?"

Disisi lain Sasori berjalan pulang lalu berbelok di simpangan. Tak berapa lama ia pun kembali tersandar di dinding pembatas jalan. Ia merasa sangat-sangat lemah bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak lagi, ia sedikit tersenyum dan tak terasa setetes air bening mengalir melewati pipinya. Disapunya air mata itu kemudian mencoba kembali berjalan dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk kembali ke rumah.

**-o-**

Diluar dugaan Sakura, Sasori tak datang di hari pertama. Kali ini ia tak bertemu Sasori bahkan ia telah memastikan saat pergi ke kelasnya dan bertanya pada teman sekelas Sasori tapi benar Sasori tak masuk. Hari berikutnya dan terus hari berikutnya hingga sebulan berlalu dan Sasori benar-benar tidak hadir ke sekolah.

'Apa aku harus ke rumahnya?' gumam Sakura dalam hati kecilnya.

Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang lalu terus jalan menuju rumah Sasori. Tapi saat ia melihat di depan pintu rumah Sasori, Yahiko, Konan dan Itachi tengah mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Mereka terdiam saat mendapati Sakura berada di depan mereka.

"E-to. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dimana Sasori?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sa-Sasori. Sasori sedang... emn." Konan berpikir sejenak begitupula Yahiko.

"Sasori 'kah kalau tidak salah dia sedang..." sambung Yahiko.

"Pergi ke luar kota|Piknik," ucap Yahiko dan Konan bersamaan membuat Sakura bingung.

"Ma-Maksud Konan, Sasori pergi ke luar kota untuk piknik. Yah begitu," kilah Yahiko sembari memberikan senyuman palsu.

"**Hn. Sasori masih di opname. Dia sekarang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit,**" ucap Itachi dingin dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"I-Itachi." Yahiko melirik Itachi tapi Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang bisa dengan mudah kalian bohongi. Cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya," balas Itachi dengan dingin membuat Konan dan Sakura menunduk.

"Ru-Rumah sakit. Kenapa bisa?" ucap Sakura pelan.

"K-Kau mau menemuinya?" tawar Konan dan Sakura pun mengangguk lemah.

_**Konoha Hospital, VIP Room number #031**_**...**

Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Konan, Yahiko dan Itachi. Terlihat beberapa orang berada di luar ruangan Sasori seperti nenek Chiyo, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain. Melihat Sakura yang datang nenek Chiyo pun langsung memeluk gadis itu dan mereka berdua melepas tangis mereka.

"Apa aku... Boleh. Apa aku bisa masuk... kumohon," pinta Sakura.

"Tentu saja, tetapi berikan ia istirahat yang cukup. Jangan terlalu lama disana," ucap nenek Chiyo dan Sakura pun mulai masuk ke dalam.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu, bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidung dan udara steril mulai tercium saat ia berada di dalamnya. Dilihatnya Sasori terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat-alat rumah sakit yang tak ia kenal. Ia mendekati ranjang Sasori dan memegang tangan pucat pria itu. Tak terasa air mata menetes melewati pipinya saat didekatinya wajah Sasori seiring sesaknya dada wanita itu.

"Kau kenapa? _Babyface_?" Sakura memegangi tangan Sasori tak menyangka kalau pria yang menemaninya yang terlihat sangat sehat di matanya tiba-tiba mengalami hal ini.

Air matanya pun kembali menetes dari iris _emerald_ miliknya, melihat orang yang ia cintai tak berdaya, terbaring lemah menahan rasa sakit. Air bening itu menetes dan membasahi wajah Sasori. Tak berapa lama pria itu bangun, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan melihat Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"Sa-kura?" ucapnya.

"_Ba-Babyface_?" Sakura segera menyapu air matanya dan membuat Sasori tersenyum saat mendengar Sakura menyebutnya dengan sebutan itu lagi.

"Aku tak apa. Jadi jangan menangis," ucap Sasori.

"B-BAKA— Siapa yang menangis. Mataku kemasukan debu," balas Sakura dan membuat Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat sedikit—"

"Maaf bisa anda keluar, pasien kami sedang perlu istirahat," kata-kata Sasori terpotong saat seorang suster masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Tu-Tunggu, kumohon sebentar saja." Sasori berteriak ke arah Sakura yang sudah ingin pergi meninggalkannya. Sasori berbicara pelan di telinga Sakura kemudian gadis itu pun mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**-o-**

Sakura keluar dan tak tahan lagi hingga Konan pun akhirnya memeluknya dan Sakura lalu melepas tangisnya dalam pelukan Konan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasori. Dia sudah menderita **Leukimia **sejak kelas 1 di _Konoha Junior Highschool_. Dokter bilang waktunya tak banyak tapi ia berhasil bertahan hingga sekarang," terang nenek Chiyo di belakang Sakura dan Sakura pun kembali menangis dalam pelukan Konan.

"Alasan Sasori hanya mengikuti ekskul seni musik dikarenakan... tubuhnya yang sangat rentan tersebut," sambung Yahiko.

"Maaf kami tidak bilang. Ini karena kau dan Sasori kelihatannya sangat bahagia dengan hubungan kalian. Dan kami pikir Sasori sendiri yang akan mengatakannya tapi ternyata—" Nagato tak mampu melanjutkan lagi melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Sebaiknya biarkan suasana ini sedikit tenang. Lebih baik masing-masing dari kita beristirahat dulu. Jika sama-sama memaksakan diri beberapa dari kita akan berakhir seperti Sasori." Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu beriringan dengan Tobi dan Deidara begitu pula Yahiko. Sementara Konan tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo.

"A-Aku harus pergi. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Ma-maaf aku tak bisa menemani kalian disini," pinta Sakura.

"Kami mengerti," balas Konan dan Sakura pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka dan seorang suster keluar dari dalam sana, suster itu pun berbicara panjang lebar pada Chiyo kemudian Chiyo hanya mengangguk dan menanggapi sesekali.

"Konan, aku ingin mengurus administrasinya dulu bisakah kutinggal sebentar?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, nek?" Konan tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara di lain sisi pintu ruangan terbuka dan seseorang lagi keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mencoba keluar dari koridor menuju beberapa jalan dan mencoba keluar.

**xxx**

Sakura mendorong piano besar itu keluar dari gudang. Kelihatannya sangat tua tetapi begitu terawat, ini dikarenakan seseorang selalu datang menyetem pianonya dan membersihkannya dari debu juga sarang laba-laba. Sesaat air mata Sakura menetes di atas piano itu saat melihat kertas simfoni yang masih tertinggal disana. Ia menangis tetapi pada akhirnya ia menggenggam erat tangannya mencoba meredam kesedihannya.

**-**_**flashback on...**_

"Sakura, aku meninggalkan kertas simfoniku di gudang dekat Taman saat kita memandangi bulan kemarin. Aku mohon padamu... bermain piano untukku. Mainkan nada itu untukku..." pinta Sasori dan Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

**-**_**flashback off...**_

Sakura mengambil kursi yang ada di gudang itu kemudian duduk dan mulai memerhatikan kertas nadanya. Tak berapa lama jarinya mulai berayun dari satu _tuts _ke _tuts_ lainnya membuat rentetan nada yang sangat indah bahkan Sakura sendiri hampir menangis saat memainkannya membuat tangannya sedikit bergetar. Tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tegar dan terus memainkan hingga nada terakhir selesai.

Sebuah tepuk tangan pun terdengar dari kejauhan. Iris _emerald_ Sakura membesar saat melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam dengan corak api kini berdiri tersenyum di hadapannya. Sasori terlihat sangat pucat tetapi ia masih terus tersenyum membuat Sakura berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka pun berjalan perlahan dan duduk di kursi panjang saat kemarin malam mereka memandangi bulan.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Sakura marah pada Sasori.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak mau melewatkan permainanmu."

Sasori bersandar di bahu Sakura. Gadis itu hanya terpaku saat merasakan Sasori, ini kali pertama Sasori bersandar di tubuhnya. Rasanya sedih sekali, ternyata selama ini ia membuat Sasori kesakitan, mengantarnya saat latihan, menggendongnya meskipun hanya sesaat, Sakura pun kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Boleh aku...mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasori.

"...Tentu." Sakura pun menyapu air matanya dan sedikit tersenyum mencoba terlihat bahagia dekat Sasori.

"Di tempat ini...aku akan mengenang cintaku padamu...dan tempat inilah...yang menjadi saksi bahwa hanya kau cinta pertamaku...dan terakhirku..."

"Aku mencintaimu... Sakura..."

"Aku juga... mencintaimu... Sasori..."

"Ah...Senang mendengarnya," ucap Sasori. Perlahan Sasori pun memejamkan matanya.

Air mata menetes melewati pipi Sakura saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menusuk di dadanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mencoba menahan seluruh rasa sakit itu. Tapi ia tak bisa, ia tak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia sangat menginginkan Sasori. Orang yang telah berhasil mengubahnya hingga sekarang.

Sakura pun memeluk erat Sasori dan menangis keras, mengeluarkan seluruh suara hatinya. Rasa cinta dan kehilangan harus bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Entah kenapa begitu sakit... sangat sakit... saat sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya pergi... hal yang sangat penting terasa makin berharga saat itu hilang.

Sementara Sasori, ia hanya tidur dengan damai dalam pelukan Sakura.

**...**

**...**

**-THE END-**

_**A/N: **__Hmnn... Jarang-jarang lho bikin SadEnding gini... ngga cocok ma muka bahagia - ^_~_

_Maklumm, bikin SadEnding supaya ngga ditagih bikin sequel #Reader: Makanya jangan jadi penulis gantung donk...#_

_Fyuh, Itulah akhir dari sekmen kita ^_~__** Jangan lupa reviu taaah... XD Bai Bai...**_


End file.
